Joyeux Noël
by Luxan
Summary: Un Noël à Poudlard. Les membres du Glee Club sont séparés dans des maisons différentes à Poudlard, mais le soir de Noël, ils décident tous de se retrouver.


Coucou :) Voici une petite fiction sur Glee à Poudlard. Je devais la poster pour Noël, mais soucis d'internet ^^"

Donc, rien à moi malheureusement ^^"

Désolé pour les fautes :/

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Salle commune des Serpentards<strong>

La salle des Serpentards étaient merveilleusement bien décorée, tout cela grâce à Kurt Hummel. Il s'affairait dans la salle commune des verts et argents comme une fée, il avait un chapeau de Noël clignotant et chantonnait des chansons moldus.

" Hummel tu sais qu'il y a des elfes de maison pour ça ?

- Sanny, Sanny, Sanny, où est donc passé ton esprit de Noël ?

-Noël est une fête moldu pour fêter l'arrivée de l'enfant d'un Dieu ! T'es un Serpentard merde !

- Laisse le San, je trouve notre salle commune beaucoup plus jolie comme cela ! Dit Rachel.

- Vous allez me faire vomir dit Malfoy

- Toi le blond on t'as pas sonné ! Vas faire joujou avec tes deux imbéciles de copains et casse toi ! Dit Santana

- Satan le retour rigola Puck "

Les deux divas continuèrent de décorer la salle commune sous le regard amusé de leurs amis. Tous les quatre formaient un véritable clan et tout le monde les respectait. Santana ou Satan, la belle brune au sang chaud, avait de la répartie à faire pleurer le plus joyeux des lutins, Puckerman ou Puck, sexy, musclé, un charme à faire passer une vélane pour une personne ordinaire, était le gros bras de la bande. Nos deux divas, Rachel et Kurt, était les cerveaux, toujours à avoir ce qu'ils voulaient quitte à trahir des personnes aimées.

A la fin de la décoration, San demanda aux elfes de maisons des chocolats chaud et les 4 ados se réunirent autour du feu pour discuter de leurs projets de Noël.

**Salle commune des Gryffondors**.

Blaine Anderson rêvait de son prince charmant en regardant le feu. Le jeune Gryffondor n'aperçût pas la jolie blonde derrière elle qui l'enlaçait.

" Quinn ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Encore en train de rêver de ton prince charmant ?

- Toujours, les vacances arrivent et je n'ai pas envie de quitter Poudlard...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Blainounet, tu vas revenir vite dit Mercedes. "

Les trois amis se sourient et chacun partie dans sa chambre, ce soir y allais avoir le bal de Noël et ils voulaient être prêt !

Le soir, dans la grande salle tout était décoré, un sapin de 3 mètres avec des centaines de cadeaux en dessous se dressait dans la grande salle, les tables étaient magnifiques et l'air était remplie de saveur plus savoureuse les unes que les autres. La soirée commença et tous les ados se défoulèrent sur la piste de danse. Personne n'avait vu un groupe de personne s'éclipser discrètement. D'abord, deux poufsouffles, Sam et Finn, puis Brittany de Serdaigle, le trio des Gryffondors, Mercedes, Quinn et Blaine et enfin, les quatre redoutés de Serpentards, Santana, Rachel, Kurt et Puck. Les 10 ados se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande, la seule salle où ils pouvaient discutés sans ce lancer des vannes, du moins plus gentiment. La salle était décorée avec les couleurs des 4 maisons et une table étaient dressés. Les dix ados se rassemblèrent, ils rigolèrent et se mirent à table.

" Joyeux Noël à tous ! Dit Kurt

- Attendez ! Il manque quelque chose ! Dit Finn

- Ton cerveau ? C'est bien au bout de 16 ans tu t'en rends enfin compte.

- Sanny s'il te plait dit Brittany. Finn à raison, les cadeaux ! "

Tous sourient sur l'influence de la blonde sur la latina et ils sortaient tous leurs cadeaux de leurs sac.

" Qui commence ? Demanda Finn

- Vasy ! Qui a tu pioché dans le chapeau ?

- Alors voila, mon cadeau revient à Quinn. Je t'aime toujours, et j'aimerais que t'accepte cette bague de claddagh en gage de mon amour. En plus tu es célibataire, je le suis aussi. Veux tu bien m'offrir qu'on se remette ensemble pour Noël ?

- Merci pour ton cadeau Finn, mais tu n'es pas la personne qui doit recevoir mon cadeau et je ne t'aime plus. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal mais comprend le, on est amis...

- Mon pauvre Finn... Dit Santana d'un air vraiment désolé.

- Oh la ferme toi ! Répondit le géant

- Pour une fois que j'essayais d'être sympa... Bref, Quinn à toi.

- J'avais pioché Rachel. J'ai vraiment cherché ce que je pouvais t'offrir. J'ai trouvé deux choses, la premiėre était ceci. "

Elle lui tendit une boite, dedans se trouvait un magnifique collier en argent avec un pendentif entremêlant un serpent et un lion, avec une pierre de Jade pour l'oeil du serpent et un rubis pour le lion. Rachel ouvrit la bouche, et avait les larmes aux yeux.

" Merci Quinn c'est magnifique...

- Et euh mon deuxième cadeau est un peu spécial"

Elle s'approcha de la brune, prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrasse tout doucement puis passionnément. Pour les deux filles, le temps s'était arrêté.

" Hum Hum toussa San

- Toujours à casser les moments romantiques toi rigola Kurt

- Qu'est ce que ? Quinn ? Rachel ? C'est une blague de Santana encore ? Ce n'est qu'une blague ein ? Bégaya Finn

- Finn, dis toi que ton ex sort maintenant avec une fille dit Puck. Très sexy en tout cas.

- Pourquoi serais-ce toujours de ma faute ? Finnocence si tu es trop bête pour voir qu'elle sont amoureuse c'est pas de ma faute.

- Sanny calme toi dit Rachel. Finn tu n'y es pour rien... Nous deux c'est finie et j'ai découvert que je préférais Quinn comme elle quand elle a rompu...

- Mes deux ex sont ensemble. Manque plus que Santana soit lesbienne aussi ! "

La latina déglutie mais ne dis rien. Les deux filles s'embrassèrent rapidement puis Rachel se décala pour donner son cadeau.

" Pour moi, j'ai pioché Kurt. Alors voila. "

L'enveloppe qu'elle lui passa contenait deux places pour le concert de Babara Streisant. Kurt eu les larmes aux yeux et enlaça sa meilleure amie.

" J'ai pioché Blaine. Mon cher petit Gryffondor, j'ai cherché pour toi. Et je crois que ce cadeau te fera plaisir. "

La boite contenait un noeud papillon au couleur de Gryffondor et un à celle de Serpentard. Le Serpentard le pris dans ses bras, et l'embrassa. Blaine sourit et lui rendis son baiser. Ils étaient mignon tous les deux.

" J'ai pioché Mercedes. J'ai vraiment cherché quoi t'offrir puis j'ai finalement trouvé ça. "

Elle reçut une parure en argent. Une très belle chaine ornée de perles noires et des boucles d'oreilles pendantes.

" Merci Blaine... C'est magnifique. Sam, joyeux Noel. "

Le blond reçu une veste dédicacée par son joueur préféré de Quidditch. Le blond embrassa sa petite amie et souris.

" Brittany, pour toi à Noel, c'est un cadeau un peu spécial. J'ai réussis à convaincre le père Noël de te faire faire un tour sur son traineau.

- Qu... Quoi ? Dit Santana. Sam t'as fait ça comment ?

- C'est un secret San' dit le blond en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. "

Brittany enlaça le poufsouffle et sauta de joie.

" Santana, je t'ai piochée... Je sais qu'entre nous c'est bizarre, tu es ma meilleure amie, même si nous sommes dans des maisons différentes. En tant que tel, je me devais de t'offrir un très jolie cadeau. "

Elle sortit un grand paquet et le donna a la brune. Elle le déballa et y découvrit un éclair de feu. Le plus puissant des balais.

" Ouah Brit' je ne sais pas quoi dire...

- Réponds juste oui à ma prochaine question. Est ce que tu veux bien être avec moi ? En public et partout.

- Oui... Je t'aime mon ange...

- C'est pas vrai. Mais par Merlin qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! Dit Finn

- Finn ? Ferme la pour voir dit Quinn. "

Brittany embrassa sa nouvelle chérie. Santana resta dans les bras de la blonde sans rien dire.

" Les filles, bien que vous voir vous embrasser est excitant, j'aimerais avoir mon cadeau dit Puck.

- A oui. Puck, tu es un de mes amis les plus proches à Serpentard, alors je compte sur toi pour bien utiliser ce cadeau Dit San. "

Elle lui offrit un abonnement d'un an chez les Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux. Puck enlaça sa meilleure amie et souris.

" Merci beaucoup Sanny, on va mettre Poudlard sans dessus dessous.

- Ça va juste être totalement mortel ! Dit Blaine.

- Finn Finn Finn. Mon pote, tu n'es pas très futé, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te fait pas de déclaration d'amour. Pour Noel, je t'offre une veste magique. Elle est enchantée. Je te laisse découvrir comment."

Le Serpentard friand des blagues en tout genre, souriais devant l'air du géant. - S'il vous plait dit Kurt. J'ai une bonne nouvelle, mon père à un chalet en France, que direz vous de passer les vacances ensemble ?

- Deux semaines rien que nous ? Rien que toi et moi ? dit Blaine en souriant

- Oui ! Le chalet est perdu dans les montagnes, personne pour nous embêter. Alors ?

- Pour moi c'est okay, c'est toujours mieux que de rentrer chez moi dit Santana

- Je suis Sanny dit Brittany

- Nous c'est okay dirent Rachel et Quinn

- Je vous suis ! dit Puck

- Finn ? Mercedes ? Sam ?

- Moi c'est bon, je devais rester ici de toute façon dit Sam

- Pareille dit Mercedes

- Finn ?

- Je viens ! Je dois surveiller ma copine !

- Quelle copine ? dit Quinn

- Toi ! Qui sais ce que cette Serpentard t'as fait ! Je suis sûr qu'elle t'as jeté un sort !

- On est plus ensemble Hudson ! J'aime Rachel

- Oui oui c'est le sort j'en suis sûr

- Laisse tomber Fabray dit Santana"

Le petit groupe finirent de manger, et se posèrent devant le feu de cheminée. Ne pensant pas au lendemain, ils s'endormirent tous et personne n'entendis un vieux monsieur mettre des cadeaux sous le sapin et leurs faire apparaitre des couvertures. Blaine et Kurt étaient enlacés, le sourire aux lèvres, ils étaient enfin ensemble et peu importe qu'ils soit Serpentard ou Gryffondor, ils s'aimaient. C'est ce que pensais aussi Quinn, qui tenait au chaud sa nouvelle raison de vivre. Puck était seule, mais était entouré des deux couples de filles, Brittany enlaçait de façon protectrice sa belle brune, et Mercedes et Sam était très proche. Seul Finn était seul, il rouspétait dans son sommeil, ses ex étaient toutes avec des filles et il ne le supportait pas.

Nos 10 poudlardiens étaient heureux - pour la majorité- de ce Noel passé avec leurs amis, mais dès l'aube, les rivalités devraient recommencer pour garder une couverture, ou peut être qu'ils assumeront leurs amitiés et leurs amour pour commencer la nouvelle année ?

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Si vous voulez la suite, prévenez moi :)<p>

Joyeuses fêtes :)


End file.
